


Body Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Polyamory, Rating: PG13, Spring, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>On the next hotel night, Frank just rooms with Lindsey from the start because what the hell. It isn’t like them fucking around is exactly new and different behavior, even if it has been a while and he wasn’t really expecting it. It’s nice, though. It feels… familiar, and safe. And it’s a whole hell of a lot better than wallowing in his own misery all night while trying and failing to sleep. He’s always slept better with another person anyway. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I basically plot-bunnied myself on this one and ran with it.  
> Frank tweeted this: _frnkiero@FrankIero Currently wearing 3 long sleeve shirts, 1 crew neck sweatshirt,1 hooded sweatshirt, 1 down jacket, 2 pairs of jeans. Still cold. #UpstateNY_  
>  My accidental prompt was in reply to this comment at MCR_daily_flail from one of my betas: _He needs cuddles. Body heat works better than anything else. *nods*_  
>  To which I responded: _Yup! He needs to take off all his clothes and cuddle with Lindsey and discuss how much they love/miss Gerard. I would read the shit out of that, yup. #notevensorry_  
>  My other beta really liked this idea and apparently not only will I read it, but I will write it.  
> Still not sorry.  
> [Thread at MCR_daily_flail](http://mcr-daily-flail.dreamwidth.org/49413.html?thread=1929733#cmt1929733)

Lindsey is super hot. 

Well, Frank’s always known that but her body is hot, like… her _skin_ is really fucking warm, all the time. He’s still marveling at it hours after she pulled him into her hotel room, half drunk and calling him ‘baby’ while mumbling something about not getting to spend enough time together on this tour so far. 

Frank isn’t complaining, not at all. She’s sound asleep now and he carefully presses his palm to her bare shoulder and feels the heat just pouring out of her. She doesn’t wake. 

This is definitely the first time that Frank’s felt warm all day. Even after sweating onstage during their whole set, Frank still had chills. It was a cold sweat like when he runs a really high fever. He wasn’t running a fever, he’s just fucking _freezing_. He’s never tolerated the cold well. That’s one of the first things Gee always brings up when he tries to convince Frank to stay out in L.A. more. 

“Fucking Gerard.” Frank realizes too late that he’s said it out loud. 

Lindsey rolls toward him. She opens her eyes a fraction and murmurs, “S’okay baby, he loves you,” before burying her face in his chest and going right back to sleep. 

Frank runs his fingers through her hair gently and wraps a strand around his finger as he thinks through the things they talked about earlier. Frank was so sure that Gee would show up; for both of them. It just doesn’t make any sense for him to stay in L.A. and be lonely when he and Lindsey are both out here making music. Lindsey had recycled all the same excuses that Gerard had used when he and Frank last talked and Frank ended up shushing her with his mouth because he just didn’t want to hear it. 

Frank knows that Gerard isn’t really into Death Spells’ sound, but he _loves_ MSI. He knows that Gee hates to leave Bandit, but the list of people who’d love to watch her for a few days is a mile long and honestly, just for a few days… Frank shakes his head. He can’t think about it anymore or he’ll just get angry again. 

He puts it out of his mind, stretching his body out so that he’s touching Lindsey from head to toe. All of his bare skin against hers and he’s so warm, completely warm. He gently pulls her head back from where it’s been lolling against his chest and kisses her forehead. Even asleep, she is so fucking pretty. He kisses her eyelids and sees the hint of a smile beginning to grow on her lips. He kisses each of her cheeks and her nose and now she’s grinning. By the time he’s licking her chin, she’s giggling. “What, Frankie, what?” She blinks her eyes open and looks at him fondly, bringing her hand up to pet at his face. 

“Just-” Frank sighs and runs his hands down Lindsey’s back, they land on her ass and pull her in. “Just make me feel something else.”

“Mmmm,” she says, licking her lips. “Yeah, me too.” She wraps her leg around his waist making him feel even warmer, warm inside and out. “Right now.” 

When she kisses him it’s like she’s breathing fire into his soul through his mouth and somehow… somehow that makes him feel better than he has in weeks. 

*_*_*

Frank wakes up in the morning to the feeling of Lindsey kissing his chest and licking over the lines of his ink. He smiles and brings his hand up over her back and closes it around her neck. She smiles up at him. “So hot for all this ink,” she whispers. “I miss it when you’re not around.” 

Frank runs his thumb up and down over her nose and she scrunches her face up, it’s adorable. Lindsey takes his hand in hers and sits up. She laces their fingers together as she throws a leg over him to straddle his hips. He rocks up into her unconsciously and reaches up with his other hand to pull her face down and into a searing kiss. It goes on for ages and he’s breathless when he finally pulls away from it, feeling like he’s on the verge of tears as he asks, “But does he miss it? Me? Does he even miss me at all?” Frank doesn’t know what it is about Lindsey, but he always feels like he can be vulnerable with her and she’ll only ever love him more for it. She won’t say something super unhelpful like, _you know he does_ or _you should ask him that._

She wraps both her hands around his head, thumbs running up and down over his cheeks and answers, “All the time, love; every single day.”

*_*_*

On the next hotel night, Frank just rooms with Lindsey from the start because what the hell. It isn’t like them fucking around is exactly new and different behavior, even if it has been a while and he wasn’t really expecting it. It’s nice, though. It feels… familiar, and safe. And it’s a whole hell of a lot better than wallowing in his own misery all night while trying and failing to sleep. He’s always slept better with another person anyway. 

They order Chinese food and watch a really bad B horror flick on TV. It’s good times and Frank is laughing because he’s a little bit drunk and Lindsey comes up with the best one-liners. Her sense of humor really is one of the best things about her. 

The credits are rolling by the time he catches his breath and Lindsey grabs the remote to turn off the TV. Frank slides down the bed with his hands on his belly and looks at Lindsey’s profile. She turns and smiles down at him, reaches for his hand before lying down next to him on her side. “He does want to talk to you, you know?”

Frank shrugs. 

Lindsey tugs on his hair a little bit and plays with it, pushing it up away from his face. “I like it long like this. You should keep it this way.” 

Frank quirks his lip up in a half smile because that’s the same thing Jamia’s been saying to him. He doesn’t know why everyone’s so obsessed with his hair being long. He sighs again, more deeply this time. 

“What is it, love?” Lindsey asks softly.

Frank shakes his head before answering, “You say he wants to talk, but I don’t think he _really_ wants to hear what I have to say. The last few times I’ve tried he’s just been so…” he trails off.

“Distant?” Lindsey finishes for him and Frank nods. “I know. He’s super wrapped up in his head right now. You know how he is.” 

“I want him out of his head, though.” Frank feels like he’s whining and doesn’t like it, but he knows Lindsey doesn’t care. He swallows. “I miss him so much.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lindsey sounds super sad now and Frank feels bad about making her talk about this. “He’s okay, though.” Her expression lightens a bit as she takes a deep breath. “He’s like you, I mean, he’s working through shit. He just needs time.” Lindsey slides closer to Frank on the bed and rests her head on his chest. “I agree with you, though, and I miss him, too. I _did_ ask him to come, you know?”

Frank kisses the top of her head. “I know you did.”

*_*_*

In the morning while they’re packing up their stuff, Lindsey stops clearing the garbage off one of the nightstands and says, “Oh! Fortune cookies, we forgot to eat them.” 

She tosses Frank’s over to him and he breaks it open to reveal the fortune. On the little slip of white paper it says, _Time is the wisest counselor._

Frank sticks it in his pocket and fervently wishes that time would hurry the fuck up. 

*_*_*

Lindsey falls asleep immediately after sex on their last hotel night together and Frank is insanely jealous because as far as he can tell, he got off just as good as she did and he’s wide-fucking-awake. “So fucking unfair,” Frank says out loud without meaning to. He needs to stop doing that. Lindsey rolls toward him again but doesn’t say anything, just throws her hand out and keeps right on sleeping. She grabs on though, where her fingers have landed wrapped around his bicep. He wonders what she’s dreaming about. 

Frank picks his phone up from his nightstand and tweets about the curse of ‘obligatory end-of-tour insomnia.’ He’s about to see if there’s anything cool in Death Spells’ replies to retweet, but he decides to scroll through his personal account feed first. He sees that Gerard has retweeted something that Brian tweeted. He stares at the tweet for a long time, not really seeing it, just pondering time and wisdom and thinking that he really doesn’t want to wait years for things to get better. 

He’s so startled, he almost yelps when his phone vibrates in his hand with an incoming call. He’s glad he put it on silent. Lindsey doesn’t wake up, but her fingers do flex around his bicep again and she rolls closer, burying her nose right next to his arm. 

Frank stares at the name on the phone display and takes a deep breath before answering. His voice comes out breathless as he says, “Hey, Gee.” 

Gerard’s voice, so familiar and so sweet and so fucking far away says, “She fell asleep right after sex, didn’t she?”

Frank smiles and ignores the tears trying to escape his eyes as he leans down to rest his head against Lindsey’s and answers, “Yeah, she did.” 

Gerard laughs and the other end of the line crackles. It sounds like music to Frank. “It’s because you’re such a fucking good lay.” 

Frank has to work to muffle his giggle. “Damn straight I am.” 

It’s quiet for a second and Frank can hear Gerard taking a deep breath, gearing up for something. “Frankie…”

Frank closes his eyes, tries to calm his rapidly beating heart, and listens.


End file.
